One Day More
by QueenoftheClumsyDorks
Summary: Collection of Drarry drabbles. Harry though leaving Ginny would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Loving Draco Malfoy proved to be much harder. Slightly AU, follows DH up to epilogue.


**A/N:** A collection of drabbles inspired by putting my iPod on shuffle and writing to the first ten songs that came up (using only the ones that were over three minutes in length). I wrote the first one planning for them to be unconnected but the next song fit so perfectly with the story I continued on with the same plot. I am thinking about writing a series of drabbles like this, with different stories, but I'll see how it turns out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Defying Gravity (Idina Menzel)**

"_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky, as someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly."_

Harry

He couldn't do it anymore, he was done. It was over. His marriage of ten years, to the woman who had always stood by him, was over. Every day he woke-up, afraid to lose the Weasley's, the family who had taken care of him, brought him up as one of their own. He hadn't let his true feelings, his true nature, ever shine forth. So he left. He left his wife, his two sons, his beautiful redheaded daughter and walked into the setting sun. Walked towards the man he had always wanted, always loved.

**Cinderella (Play)**

"_Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself."_

Ginny

She couldn't believe he had actually left. Her prince, her handsome, dark-haired, green-eyed prince, her savior, had left her, had left their three children. And for what? A man he had hated for years. She hadn't seen it coming, and it broke her heart, but slowly, eventually, she began to realize, that maybe, she didn't need him. Maybe she didn't need this dragon slaying knight to protect her, maybe all she needed was herself. Maybe he had saved her when she was eleven, maybe she had needed him then, but she didn't want to wait for her prince anymore. This time, she only needed herself. She could save herself.

**Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now (Hairspray)**

"_I know that you want what's best, but mother please, give it a rest."_

Draco

Explaining himself to his mother had always been incredibly difficult for him. His, cold, beautiful blonde mother had always scared him more than his father. His father may have been violent, even evil, but he could deal with that. It was his judgmental mother, was far more frightening. But he had to tell her, had to tell her that his marriage to his beautiful, blonde wife was over. And that it was over because he was in love with a man. He was a grown-up, she had to let him go, let him be himself and live.

**Written in the Stars (Aida)**

"_Sometimes, in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned, what it is to be in love and have that love returned."_

Harry/ Draco

They'd been carrying on their affair for years, behind the backs of their wives, of their families, but he had to end it. His family mattered too much to him. The Weasley's had taken him in, had given him everything when he had nothing. So he told him, told the man he loved so much that it had to end.

He understood why he was ending it. Family mattered more to him than anything, the blonde man loved him too much, knew him too well to be hurt by it. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel that it was a punishment, his punishment for joining them.

**White Horse (Taylor Swift)**

"_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."_

Ginny

He came back to her. Came back with tears in his eyes, begging for her forgiveness, apologizing for any bit of pain he may have caused her. He wanted her back he said, wanted her love, wanted their family back. This torrential, burning thing he had had with him was over he promised. All he wanted was that fairytale romance the two of them had had. He fell to his knees, begged for her to take him back, just like she had dreamed when she was little. So she sent him away, sent her prince away, even as he tried to win her heart again. But it was too late.

**Everyday (High School Musical 2)**

"_They say that you should follow, and chase down what you dream, but if you get lost and lose yourself, what does is really mean?"_

Draco

He pleaded with him. Tried to make him understand that they only had this moment, that they only had each other. That all they needed was each other, and that they needed to celebrate every moment they had together. He tried to make him understand that he was his strength, that he was what allowed him to get through everyday. And that was why he couldn't let him leave. As he left, to go back to his wife and children, the blonde held out his hand, pleaded with him to take it. But he left anyways. He didn't know how to live, he needed him. Wanted to hold on to him, to keep his love, teach him to live in every moment, to see life as more than a duty to others, but also as one to himself. To live as he wanted, with him.

**Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version [Original Artist: Avril Levine])**

"_With you by my side I'll fight and defend."_

Astoria

She wasn't going to cry. She would not show weakness in front of him, she was going to stay strong, she wasn't going to let him see how much he had hurt her. She held herself in, the years of training, of lessons in manners and etiquette that had been drilled into her, by her parents, by her sister, by her mother-in-law allowed her to stay calm. When he left, walked out on her and their son she held on. She stayed strong, held herself firm, for her son, for that little boy that looked so much like his father. She had to, she had contain herself, she had to defend her son, her family, from the rumors, the gossip. But they would make it through.

**Dancing Queen (Mamma Mia! the Movie [Original Artist: ABBA])**

"_Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for the place to go, where they play the right music, getting in the swing."_

Ginny/ Astoria

She couldn't believe they were doing this. They were two, thirty-something, divorced women, with children. Going out dancing wasn't something they were supposed to do. Yet somehow, it ended up alright. The two of them were completely different but after a few too many drinks, the two women were best friends, best friends who loved to dance, loved to let themselves go, and just dance. They felt young again, letting their problems fly away with the music and just living, if only for a moment.

**Perfect World (Simple Plan)**

"_I don't know what I should do now, I don't know where I should go, I'm still here waiting for you, I'm lost when you're not around."_

Ron

He didn't want it to be true. His best friend, the man whose shoulder he had always leaned on, who he had always been there for was leaving, leaving his sister and their family. And he was lost. He didn't know what to do, there seemed to be nothing left but regrets. And what hurt the most was that he didn't seem to be bothered, didn't seem to care about the pain of those he left behind. The man who was supposed to be the savior of the world, and his best friend had broken his family apart, and for nothing at all.

**One Day More (Les Misérables)**

"_Tomorrow we'll discover, what our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn, one more day, one day more!"_

Harry/ Draco/ Astoria/ Bill/ Narcissa/ Rita Skeeter/ Draco/ Narcissa

He only had to live with it for one more day, only live this lie for one more day.

He hadn't lived until they were together, what was he going to do when he left? And he knew he would, he could see it.

She had felt him slip away, and was left with only the thought of the life they might have had if he had seen her.

He saw the cracks before anyone else. It was his prerogative as the eldest. He could see when things were falling apart. He knew it was coming.

She would not let her son destroy himself.

It was a scandal bigger than anything else. And she heard it first. It aired tomorrow.

He wasn't going to let him leave.

This wasn't going to happen. It was ending now. She was going to her son's lover tomorrow.

Chaos. Pain. Guilt. Betrayal. One day more.


End file.
